Patent Document 1 (JP 2013-114936A) discloses a technique for suppressing, when a heat-shrinkable tube is attached to a connecting portion between a wire and a terminal, a hotmelt provided inside the heat-shrinkable tube from flowing to a counterpart connecting end portion of the terminal.
Patent Document 1 discloses a heat-shrinkable tube assembly method including a step in which a terminal is fitted to a terminal fitting recess of a lower frame, a step in which a heat-shrinkable tube including a hotmelt on the inside is externally fitted to a core wire crimped portion of the terminal that has been led out from the lower frame, and the tube end portion is abutted against a blocking wall portion of the lower frame, a step in which an upper frame coupled to the lower frame covers the terminal fitting recess, and a step in which a clamp lever included in a base clamps the lower frame and the upper frame.